Evil Alarm Clocks and Perverts Galore
by Meijer Brand
Summary: Kagome is in a rock band but no one knows who she is, tired with her two different lives her band has a contest. If you win you get to meet the mysterious person before anyone else does. So what happens when some kids from her school win?
1. The Start

Ok wonderful people this is your story! I haven't figured out the pairings yet cause I only have a rough draft on how I'm going to do this… So mostly I'm making this up as I go! Isn't it great?

Things you need to know. Kagome will change her hair color. I will not explain the process but she will. So when it says 'she came onto stage with red hair flying all about her' than you will know she dyed her hair. Otherwise she will have dark brown hair. That's all you really need to know… I don't have anything to say besides the disclaimer, which will only be stated _once_. So here is the disclaimer and story.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha or the songs written in this fan fiction. You cannot sue me because I did as told. Muhahaha… Please excuse me.

* * *

**Part 1: The Act of Nothingness**

Beep, Beep, Beep…

'What in the world was making that infuriating racket?'

Beep, Beep, Beep…

'If it doesn't shut the hell up in five seconds I'll...'

Beep, Beep… Silence.

'Oh it stopped, maybe today would be an ok…'

"AHHHH!"

A bucket of icy cold water with the ICE was poured onto the happily warm girl buried under three layers of covers. Soaking her bed, pillows, her, and her fluffy little Easter bunny rabbit to the bone. Well she was soaked to the bone; all the pillows and rabbit had was stuffing… Evil little harmless things that couldn't feel the freezing liquid. Damn them!

Ugh! She was mad. How dare that little twerp of a brother wake her up, and after she had gotten him such a nice birthday present too. Oh well this meant war! She was going to pulverize that little jerk till he cried. She pushed back her covers - intent on ripping out some ones organs – now if. Only. She. Could. Get. Free. Finally tearing herself from her cocoon, she glared at her brother… When had her brother grown so tall, oh for that matter have such a fine sculpted chest? Wow maybe eating dog food when you were little did make you grow up strong.

"Having fun Maya?" (Pronounced May-a) Well that wasn't her brother.

"Who let you in my room pervert." Not a question, it was to early for that.

"Now, Now, I only came by to wish you good luck." The perv... I mean Miroku said.

"Why would I need good luck?" Ah damn a question; I'm waking up. Why when I was having such a good sleep? I don't want to get up. _'Well hell wants ice water but they aren't getting it'_ Darn Shippo, he was now in her head too. Which lead to a minute of ignoring the talking Miroku and to start thinking about the drummer, who was full of sarcastic remarks and mischief.

Miroku was a little peeved that Kagome had spaced out, when he went to all that trouble coming over here and waking her up. So stealthy he walked out of the bedroom, down the steps, through the living room, and into the kitchen. Getting what he came for he crept back up stairs and slithered along the wall and into Kagome's room. Standing right in front of her, though she didn't notice him cause she was still zoned out and looking somewhat evil, he again dumped ice water all over her.

'Hahaha you won't ignore me now!' The triumphant Miroku thought.

Oh she wouldn't ignore him but maybe that isn't such a good thing.

Kagome had been thinking about Shippo and the many tricks he had pulled on her. Most of them were harmless but some were just plan out cruel! Like the time where he bleached her hair before a show, it wasn't like anyone could see her when she was behind the screen, but that wasn't the point! It was still bad that he had done it and she never did pay that little weasel back. Oh she was going to get him.

'I think black would be really nice on Shippo. Sure he may have wonderful auburn hair but he really should get a color change. And I think he needs a new hair do, hmm I could always do it for him. Also I think his clothes are too large for him. I must trim them till they fit! Muhahaha This is what you get when you mess with…'

"**Meeeee!" **

Ah so cold again! And no covers to take the blunt of the attack. Oh woe is me! This is going to be a horrible day. Well maybe I can make it a bit better.

Turning an evil glare Miroku's way she got out of bed and walked towards her closet.

'Maybe she won't do anything… Heh maybe women will drop out of the sky naked.' 15 seconds later. 'Well no naked women, sigh and I was so looking forward to it. I wonder if I'll die.'

Kagome dug through her endless black hole known to many as a closet, looking for her perfect torture device… Now where was it? Spying a black shiny something out of the corner of her eye, she grabbed it up and hide it behind her back as she turned around to face Miroku.

"Miro-kun! Look what I have!" Pulling the small object out from behind her back she showed him what her evil torture was. It was a black square Polaroid taken during a 16th birthday party two summers back. At this birthday party they were given alcohol from some random persons sister. They all had drunk some but no one could match how much Miroku swallowed. So finding a camera they pushed and pulled Miroku into different positions, some of which included a naked Barbie doll.

Well Kagome, being the excellent best friend that she was, decided to take a few home with her. To keep them from prying eyes of course.

And now she could finally pay him back! Yes!

Miroku paled when he saw the incriminating photo in her hand. He could think of all the things she could do with a picture like that. She was evil, not just the silly evil! The really, really evilness that started when little kids laughed at the dying ants after you sprayed bug poison all over them. Oh god his life was over.

Laughing like a crazy clown in her mind, she walked over to her computer desk. Sticking the photo onto the scanner she sent it in a e-mail to her best buddy Shippo. (Which she wasn't just thinking about torturing him a couple seconds ago… No must have been someone else.)

"Muhaha! My revenge is complete!" Laughing so hard she fell over. Still laughing she rolled on the floor back and forth back and forth. Deciding that she had laughed enough, she jumped off the floor and looked at her alarm that was sitting on her bedside table.

Yelping in alarm when she saw she only had 15 minutes to get to school. Looking down at her attire she blushed as she realized she had only slept in a large white T-shirt with underwear on… and the pervert was in the room. And she was wet, and the pervert was still in the room. Now why was the pervert in her room? Something about luck…

"Miroku, why did you want to wish me good luck?"

"Oh that! Well the big math test is today and I know you don't like tests and what not. So I came by today to wake you up and give you some of my luck and to get you started on your day."

"Oh Miroku that was so sweet of you!" Throwing her arms around his neck she tip toed up and kissed him on the cheek. "Now you have to get out so I can change."

"Do I have to?" Miroku whined, pulling her closer to him by wrapping his arm around her waist. Come on! It's not every day that he gets a beautiful woman to willingly hug him, let alone kiss him on the cheek.

Laughing lightly at her cute friend she allowed herself to snuggle up to him a bit, and no it wasn't to get him all wet too… That would be just plain mean. "Yes Miroku you have to get out."

"Oh fine." He looked rather dejected to her. Poor thing.

Just as she was about to give him another kiss she felt something warm rubbing her behind. That's where his other hand went too. She should have foreseen this! She started to twitch. 'Dumb pervert ruining a perfectly good mood.'

Unwrapping her arms from around his neck she slapped him across the left cheek. "Damn it Miroku why can't you keep your hands to yourself!"

"I'm sorry Kagome, but you looked so cold I just had to warm you up."

"And whose fault is it that I'm wet and cold? Hmm… I would love to here thereason behind it."

"Well you see it all started when you met me, you were cold and tired and I warmed you up. So I thought that it would be a great idea to reenact the day we first met." He smiled charmingly; no one could resist it when he smiled like that.

"Gah! Out, Out, Out!" Or maybe they could.

Picking up a random object she threw it at where his head was supposed to be, only to find him practically flying out the door.

'Sigh.' '

So much for good days.' Trudging to the bathroom connected to her room, she resigned herself to a crappy day.

* * *

A.N.Hahaha Hope you liked it! Review people review! I demand it from you! Ok not really demand... just asking nicely.

My friend says he was at a party once and there were pictures taken with him and a naked Barbie, but he won't get them from his friend that has them. So I only have my over active imagination to help me out.

Also the band name Submarines and Pixie sticks is mine! If I ever start a band that is what it shall be called. But since I can't play an instrument I doubt that will happen.


	2. Lunch

A.N. I don't know if I got any reviews for this but… I really don't care all that much. Even though I don't care, I still feel saddened that no one took the time to review… And if you did review and I'm just completely wrong, review again and I'll say I'm sorry.

Oh I've also been reading the second book to Bartamaeus and I'm sick of the pompous wizards, they are bugging the shit out of me… So if Kagome seems a little mean just ignore it… Hehehe… Well on with the story!

* * *

**Part 2: More nothingness… Isn't it wonderful? **

Kagome had finally made it to school, after much bashing of a certain person of course.

Climbing up the steps, she plastered on her bright award, winning smile and pushed open the double doors.

Sighing mentally when every head in the hall turned to her, she smiled more brightly than before, crinkling her eyes a little bit and waving. And as though they couldn't control them selves they waved and smiled back… Stupid sheep. She continued walking into the school still with the smile on her face stopping to talk to a few students when they called out her name and asked for her help.

Finally she got away from them long enough to get to her locker. Pulling out some books from her bag, she stashed them in a corner. Quickly looking around to make sure no one was watching she shoved her hand back into her bag latching onto a Fruits Basket manga. Looking around an extra time she hurriedly pulled it out, shoved it into her locker, and shut the door. Sighing she congratulated herself on her success, only to stop short when she heard a most dreaded voice.

"So Higurashi, you aren't as perfect as people think you are. Wasting time on pointless reading material and all. You should be careful or else someone might come along and steal you spot at the top of the class." All of this was said in a, 'I am more superior than you are so bow to me' voice. Gah! How annoying. Stupid little pig headed jerk!

Damn Sesshomaru for being all high and mighty! Turning towards him and his little group that had gathered around behind him, she wiped all anger from her face. Looking from Sesshomaru to the other members of the group she all noticed glee in their eyes. Glees for seeing the perfect girl in front of them look like a moron. Well all but one. Miroku was staring at her in amusement; the idiot was the one to give her the manga in the first place. Again sighing mentally, which she didn't thing it was a good thing to be doing all the time; she decided to just go to class with as little confrontation as possible.

"As much I would like to stand here and have a lovely discussion with you." _'Lovely my ass'_ "I have class to attend and I think you have to too." And with a flounce of her skirt she was gone, off to class and away from them. But not before promising herself to get Miroku back for laughing, although silently, at her.

* * *

(A.N. I really don't want to put more stuff about school in here, partly cause I have no idea what high school is like being home schooled and all, so we are going to lunch!)

* * *

Her classes went by smoothly, teachers calling on her to read poetry to the class, asking her to come to the board and do math problems, the usual. Now it was time for lunch, and since she was a senior that meant she didn't have to stay on campus for it. Grabbing her money from her bag she walked out of the school, turned at the gates, and made her way down the street to go to a small little café that hardly anyone at the school knew about.

When she got to the charming café she went to a far back booth. Waving to a waitress she ordered her self a cup of French vanilla coffee, and two Reuben sandwiches, one for herself and the other for her dining companion.

Ten minutes later and with only a half cup of coffee left, she saw her friend Miroku walk pass the windows and into the shop. Smiling all the while he walked towards her and slide into the booth.

"Your late."

"Yes and I'm very sorry. I would have much rather eat with a lovely woman than stand around and get lectured by a teacher."

"For what?"

"Hmmm?"

"What did you get lectured for?" Honestly? Couldn't he understand what she asked?

"Oh something involving paper airplanes and spitballs. But it wasn't me I swear!"

"Yeah, Yeah. Just eat you food."

Staring down at the table he looked at the food like it had magically appeared in front of him, he grinned at Kagome and started eating his food.

Kagome sighed, in the real world this time, and looked at her friend stuffing himself. Honestly where were his manners. Looking up she searched for the waitress that had served her earlier. When she caught sight of her looking in the direction of their booth, she waved her hand in the air gaining her attention.

The waitress, who had black chin length hair, sauntered over. She had seen Miroku and she was hoping to get a quickie in the back. Coming over to the table she leaned her forearms onto it, making her shirt go lower and squishing her boobs together, in what she though must have been an attractive manner.

"What can I help you with?" She purred out.

Looking over to Miroku she saw him staring at the woman's cleavage. Gosh why were men so dumb. Seeing as Miroku wasn't going to be any help she decided to get rid of the whore immediately.

"Well for starters you can put your boobs back in your shirt. Than you can go get my boyfriend an ice tea." Kagome said.

The woman, Yura she read on her nametag, jumped away from the table like she had been stabbed. Glaring at Kagome, she spun on her heel huffing all the way back to the counter where she put the order in.

Miroku now out of his daze turned away from where the woman had just stood and put his focus back onto Kagome.

"That was a lovely girl, don't you think so dearest?" Miroku chuckled out.

"No, and don't call me dearest."

"But dearest! You are my girlfriend and I am your humble but most attractive boyfriend. Why can't I call you dearest?" Miroku pouted. That annoying pout where the lip quivers and everything, misty eyes and crap like that.

"I'm not your girlfriend I just said that to make her go away. I don't go out with perverts." Was it just her, or did Miroku almost have a sad look in his eye… Must by the misty eyes.

Before Miroku could say anything back, another girl, different from the last one, came to their table and placed Miroku's drink on it. Miroku, sourly put out as he was, decided to get back at Kagome. Putting his hand out he rubbed and squeezed the girl's behind just as she was straightening up. Gasping, the girl smacked Miroku to high heavens before stomping away.

"Why do you always do that?" Kagome groaned. They were probably going to get kicked out of the café now.

"It is a curse. Passed down from the first Hakkary. Given to him by an evil witch on the day of his birth. And after that day every man born into the family would have to squeeze the behind of every attractive woman he came across. It really is a tragic thing." Miroku quoted.

"Your full of shit." Kagome having heard this fifteen million times was not impressed in the least.

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"No. I. Am. Not."

"Yes, Yes you are."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"NO. NO. NO. NO. NO. NO. NO." Miroku forced out through gritted teeth.

"Yes you are and your acting like a baby." Going into stern mother mode. Pointing her finger, unsmiling, stern mother mode.

"Am not…" Miroku muttered. He didn't need to get into more trouble. Pouting slightly he looked up at Kagome. "Forgive me please?"

"Come on don't give me that look." Mother mode dropping fast, she tried to hold it, but than his lip trembled again. He looked so pathetic, watery eyes, quivering lip, and red handprint. "Oh fine. I forgive you."

"Yeah!" Miroku cheered than leaned across the table and kissed Kagome on the lips.

* * *

A.N. So hope you liked this one as well. Please send me reviews! Oh and a cookie for whoever guesses Miroku's last name. It's really easy but some people don't get things… Hehehe. Well ta ta 


	3. Damaged Horse

Ok! Chapter 3. I had some very good reviews, even though I only got 3… Though that doesn't matter. Someone asked me if Kagome and Miroku were boyfriend girlfriend or just friends with benefits. Well the answer to that is neither. Miroku just got over excited and since he likes Kagome he kissed her. So he has a crush on her, she doesn't know, blah, blah it's going somewhere I swear!

* * *

**Act 3: Little Things To Know**

****

'_What in the world was he thinking? Kissing me like that. What possessed him to do that! He flirts with every girl he sees… Nothing he has ever done has suggested that he even remotely liked me. So why did he kiss me… Why, Why, WHY!' _Kagome thought as she walked down the crowed sidewalk.

She was thinking of when Miroku had kissed her at the café. She couldn't find any reasoning behind it at all. It was completely random. Sure they were in the same band and they were close, but nothing came close to him liking her as more than a friend. Sure they flirted, but that was natural between them and the other band members. They were really close friends and they knew not to take that stuff seriously.

Gosh! She was so confused. That one little kiss had turned her whole life upside down. Yeah so they had kissed before, but that was on the cheek and that didn't count at all!

Eep! She needed to get a grip. Lunch was almost over; she had to head back to school. Well she didn't really have to go. No tests, no surprise quizzes, she was on good terms with her teachers so they told her about those things ahead of time, and there wasn't any reason she should go back.

Determined to not go she pulled out her cell phone and called one of her teachers. Telling her that she felt sick after eating lunch and that she wouldn't be returning to classes. Turning off her cell phone she shoved it back into her pocket and kept walking. No distractions for the rest of the day.

Oh no… No distractions meant she could think, and thinking could lead back to Miroku and the kiss. Screaming in her mind about how unfair life was and why God gave them brains in the first place she stomped her foot and headed off towards the park.

Finally getting to the entrance of the park, she looked over at the jungle gym. Deserted at this time of the day, it really looked lonely. The swings swung back and forth in the quite wind, the see-saw laying limply with no one to push up and down on it. The little horse for riding sat chipped paint and broken hooves, probably from kids being overly rough with it, next to it was a little piggy; it looked in better shape than the horse but only by a little. Walking over the wood chips she made her way to the horse and pig. Straddling the horse she rocked back and forth, back and forth. Enjoying how childish it was for her to be sitting there.

No matter how much it made her feel like a child, her mind was in adult mode sorting out the problems that Miroku had put into her life. So he didn't mean to do it on purpose, the stricken face he gave her after he kissed her and him asking for forgiveness as she ran out the door were proof to that. It was still his fault though, just a tiny bit.

What could she do now? She had forgiven him, she could never stay mad at him for more than a few minutes, but how were they going to act now that that was in between them? They saw each other ever day, if not in class than in band practice or him just coming over to hang out. The time spent together would be filled with weird glances and strange silences. They couldn't let that happen.

They would just have to get over it. Forget about it and go about their lives like it didn't happen. Easier said then done.

Aggravating mind! Be silent!

Oh she needed sleep. Lots and lots of sleep. With fluffy bunny slippers and warm black comforters. Yeah she could go for some of that. Sighing she blew her hair out of her face then got off the little horse. Shuffling back across the wood chips she head out of the park and towards her house, where she would go to sleep and hopefully quite thinking.

* * *

A.N. Yeah this chapter really, really sucked, but I had to write. I would have been driven insane if I didn't. Well at least we all know Kagome is crazy! Yeah for that and it says she ran out of the café! Wow guess she didn't want a confrontation. Yeah I'm going to watch Naruto know, I had to record it cause I was writing. Also sorry this chapter is so short… I didn't have anything else to fill it. 


	4. Memories

A.N. Ok since my last chapter sucked, I went ahead and started on this one… Way to early in the morning… Hope this one is better… Read on.

* * *

**Act 4: Miroku Happens**

He was shocked. Kagome had run out on him after he had kissed her. Leaving him alone with a sluty waitress, who thought that since Kagome had run out he most be free. She was currently very close to his face, her boobs were again squashed and she had lowered her voice to a sexy whisper. Now most of the time he would have been jumping at the chance to grope the woman, but when Kagome had apparently rejected his kiss all he wanted to do was climb in bed for a while and not come out.

Yeah he did act like a playboy most of the time, and yes he liked groping girls, but when he had kissed Kagome he actually felt something for her. Then she dashed it all away by running. God, what was going to happen now? He really needed to talk to her, but it probably wasn't the best time for that.

Sighing, he looked at the girl that was still talking. Maybe he could have some fun with her, but he quickly dismissed the idea when he felt a tug at his heart. Now was not a good time to start falling for Kagome. Actually never was a good time.

They had been friends since they were 10, he had asked her to be his wife when there were on the playground. She had just giggled and grabbed his hand and led him to the swings.

That was the start, the start where she made a special place in his heart.

When they started junior high together and she was getting even lovelier, he pretended to be her boyfriend so that other guys wouldn't mess with her. Ok so she didn't know that he was her fake boyfriend, it was more a rumor than anything, but he still kept those boys away from her. They had been so close, and then every thing changed.

The day Mr. Higurashi died, Kagome could only bawl. He had been killed by strep throat, the doctors only said he had a high fever and that he would be fine, but the next day he was found on the floor dead. Three days later they held his funeral. He had attended for Kagome's sake, she looked ready to fall on the floor and cry again. It tore at his heart to see her like that. After a month, Kagome came back to school, but she was different. She no longer was wearing any armbands, her shoes were the ones issued by the school, and her hair was straight with out any thing in it. She had turned to be one of the smart kids.

He remembered how he had come up to her and started talking, but she ignored him and walked away. He reached out and grabbed her wrist; she took her other hand and slapped him, telling him to never touch or talk to her again. He most have looked shock, he sure felt shocked. His Kagome didn't want to have anything to do with him. Straightening up, he made his face into a mask of indifference.

'_I'm sorry Miss Higurashi, I shall not touch you again.' _Then he turned and walked away, leaving her standing in the hallway by herself. He didn't talk to her for a month. It was quite a long month.

They became friends again when Ms. Higurashi came to pick Kagome up from school, it was raining, he remembered that because it had ruined his favorite manga. Ms. Higurashi, not knowing about the rift in the two friends relation ship, had seen Miroku standing in the rain waiting for a bus. She didn't know why her daughter just left them there in the rain, not even being polite enough to share her umbrella, she thought she had taught her better than that. So she had called Miroku over telling him to get in and that she would take him home. After he was dried off and eaten that is.

So they had become friends again that night. Even though she would glare at him over the hot food, he knew she wasn't mad at him. After dinner they cleaned the dishes up than climbed the stairs to go to her room. Then they had a long, long talk. They decided they were friends, but only outside of school.

Her reasoning was that his new friends didn't like her; he made to argue but finally relented when she cast puppy dog eyes on him. He could never resist puppy dog eyes.

'_**SLAM'**_

****

He jumped out of his musings as if a hot poker had been shoved into his side. Looking up at the girl that he had left in favor of his memories, he smiled charmingly.

"You were ignoring me, weren't you." She snarled. It wasn't a question; she had caught him. Though it didn't matter he was good at getting out of things.

"Why what ever gave you that idea?" Miroku asked calmly.

"You were staring out into space! I've been talking to you for 15 minutes and you haven't said one word!" Man this girl was freaky.

"I'm quite sorry I did not mean to be rude, it's just that I have a lot on my mind and if you could just excuse me I have to go." Not waiting for an answer he dashed out of the booth and ran across the floor making his way to the door. Flinging it open he scared a gaggle of nuns. Shouting an apology he took off again. He didn't stop running till he was a block away.

He stopped and caught his breath in front of a bookstore. Looking through the giant glass window, he spotted the manga Kagome wanted, but couldn't get cause they couldn't find the dumb thing anywhere.

Checking his pocket for money he walked into the store and grabbed the book up. There were two ladies that had been eyeing the book also but he had got it first. Sticking out his tongue he walked to the register, bought the book then walked out.

Smiling happily now that he had a reason to go see Kagome he headed off to her house. He didn't bother going back to school, he didn't have any more classes with Kagome so she wouldn't know he skipped, and when she got home she would be in for a surprise seeing him there with the prized manga. Yes she would forgive him and everything would be all right.

Putting a little skip into his step he made his way to Kagome's house.

* * *

A.N. Ok it's longer and you get to see a little bit of their history together! Also this story is completly random. As in I only have the outline of where it's going to go. So I make my chapters up by opening Word and writing. Yeah! Now review…. Or I shall hunt you down with my butter knives! Muhahahahahaha…. 


	5. Kitty!

A.N. Weee! I am back to write another chapter… It might be crappy but ummm I don't care cause I had really good food! Also! I am now 17! Yeahers! Not really I could care less what my age is… Any who on with the chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own the manga Black Cat…. I don't even know if it's for sale yet.

* * *

**Part?..: More Nothingness!**

Miroku walked the 7 long blocks to Kagome's shine. Hoping that she wouldn't kill him for going into her house when no one was around. (Remember he thinks she is at school) Not like he hadn't done it before but now if she was mad at him he could become painfully bruised.

Finally getting to the shine he sighed, looking at all the one hundred and one stairs he had to climb. '_Better get it over with' _and with that he made his daily exercise. Really for all the times he climbed these damn stairs you would think he was used to the pains in his legs as he pulled himself up the stairs.

Huffing and puffing he finally made it to the top. Looking over the grounds of his childhood he smiled in remembrance. The god tree that he had bribed Kagome to climb, and the evil well house that he got stuck in after Kagome shoved him into after he had bribed her into the tree. Ah yes good times good times.

Smiling still and whistling under his breath he made his way to the house intent on surprising Kagome.

Pulling out the extra key from beneath the garden gnome statue he used it to unlock the front door. Pulling off his shoes he put them on the shoe rack, then made his way through the kitchen and living room. Coming to the stairs he made his way up, turning right he went down the hall looking at the family photographs, some of which had him in it. Getting to Kagome's door which had a caution sign on it, he turned the handle and walked in… Only to see Kagome sleeping face down on the bed.

He was astonished! Here was Kagome skipping out on school and sleeping. Ah well he would just have to wake her up.

Tip toeing over to the side of her bed; he smiled down at her drooling form.

Gently he pulled the covers until they rested on her thighs, than he pulled up the back of her shirt and gave her a giant raspberry. He then jumped back knowing what would happen if he stayed to close to the bed.

Kagome flung up out of bed and landed with a thump on the floor. Groaning she rubbed her bottom glaring up at the person who woke her up, only to stop when she saw it was the person she had wanted to get away from for awhile.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I came to apologize for what I had done and beg for your forgiveness."

"No."

"What! How could you not forgive me! I am the cutest person in the world! And everyone loves me and I brought a gift." He blabbed. He really wanted her to forgive him.

"A gift? What sort of gift?" She was intrigued; she rarely got gifts other than on her birthday and Christmas.

"It's a really good gift but to get it you have to close your eyes." He sang.

"Oh fine!" Kagome closed her eyes and waited expectantly for her gift.

Some rustling could be heard and then there was silence.

"Ok open your eyes!"

She opened her eyes only to see a book close to her face. Letting her eyes adjust to how close it was she squealed in glee.

"YEAH! You got the book! Oh I love you I love you I love you!" Then she proceeded to do a happy dance, while she was sitting on the ground.

Finally finishing her happy dance she snatched the book out of his hands. Jumping back onto her bed she barely registered the bed dipping down and a body resting next to her. Pulling her covers over her and Miroku's lap she read the title of the best book in the world. Black Cat! The leading guy was so hot! Ehm… Yeah… She opened it up and started reading, quickly getting lost in the pages and pictures.

* * *

A.N. Ok kind of short I think… Only 796 words but I really don't care. I have my older sister and her boyfriend looking at the computer and they don't really like anime. So I can only write snippets at a time, until I get a lab top, which I have to save a lot of money for! Gah I need a job… Anyways please review! 


	6. Author Note

A.N. I know this is really crappy of me and this should be a chapter, but I can't take it anymore. All my stories are on hold, well maybe I might update every once in a while, but it won't be a lot. Really sorry to do this to you but this is my sister's computer and right now she is being a bitch. Every thing I do is either wrong or I didn't do it. So updates are going to be few or nonexistent. Hope you don't kill me but I just can't do it. I will try to sort things out though.

Hope you can forgive me,

Meijers brand


	7. Grapefruit

A.N. Ok I did well with my sister today… there was no fighting or yelling or even a mean comment… (Maybe because she was gone most of the day?) Who knows! But I got computer time and I decided to write, while doing 5 other things. So hope you like!

* * *

****

Part 6: The World Goes Round

It had been a week since she forgave Miroku and now she was submerged in starting the contest for meeting… well, herself! The preparations for getting the contest underway was hectic and headache filled, what with having enough tickets printed off to reach 50 states and setting the time and place for the concert and the meeting of herself and the band. It was just too much.

Thankfully there was the short, chocolate eating, blond haired, loving (especially horses) chick named Christie. She oversaw all the tedious stuff that made Kagome's head spin.

Standing together against oppression, they had become good friends over the pass couple days, from looking over the ticket design, to finding out who was the better video game player; they were now two peas in a pod.

"Kagome, what do you want for a snack? We have a turkey sandwich, a ham sandwich, or a grapefruit." Christie said coming into a lounge room with a basket of goodies.

"Um… I'll have the ham please. Grapefruit, shudder… nasty crap." Kagome said, shaking when she said shudder.

"Hahaha! It's not that bad. Its like a sour orange."

"Shut up Christie! It's an evil, vile thing that should have been thrown into the ocean long ago!" Kagome shouted. Running to a couch in the corner of the room, she grabbed an overstuffed yellow pillow and threw it at Christie's head. "Take that you grapefruit lover you!"

"Nooooo! Not the pillow! Anything but the pillow!" Christie yelled in mock horror. Grabbing the pillow before it hit her she tossed it back to Kagome. "Have to do better then that!" She crowed.

"You brat! How dare you stop the ingenious plans of me!" Jumping onto the couch, Kagome decided that leverage was needed in this case. Aiming for Christie's head she threw the pillow hard, only for it to hit the person that walked into the room.

"Horrible aim."

"Shippo!" Jumping off the couch Kagome ran the 15 steps to the door and jumped into Shippo's arms. "How have you been? Did you bring me candy!"

"I'm fine and no I didn't bring you candy." Shippo said getting ready to run.

"What?" Kagome asked in a quiet voice. Dropping herself out of his hold she looked down to the ground, her hair covering her face. "Run Shippo."

"Yes ma'am!" Taking off as fast as he could, Shippo ran toward the male dressing rooms.

"I'll be back Christie. I just have to kill someone. It won't take long." Said Kagome, counting of to 30 in her head.

"Take all the time you need. I'll have the rest of the charts sorted by then."

"Thanks." Taking off with out another word, she ran in the direction Shippo had taken off in, people pointed in the direction he had gone already knowing what to expect from the two band members.

Finally being pointed to the male dressing room, she cursed Shippo out in as many languages she knew, which wasn't very impressive. She only knew one.

Sighing, she closed her eyes briefly then snapped them open and pulled open the door. Only to snap them shut the next second. There in front of her was the most perfect chest in the world.

"Why Kagome, if you wanted to see me with my clothes off all you had to do was ask. You need not go and jump into the male dressing rooms just to try and get a peek."

"I didn't 'jump' in here… I walked calmly. And I don't want to see you without your clothes on Miroku, I'm just looking for Shippo." Kagome said. Oh how she wanted to look through the cracks between her fingers, but she knew it would be crossing the line, and anyways she didn't like Miroku like that. His chest though… that was something to commit sin for. No! She would not look at him without a shirt on.

"He's in the locker, next to the waste paper basket." Miroku whispered into her ear so Shippo couldn't hear him rating him out.

"Uh… th… thanks." Kagome stuttered in whisper. Oh man, she was blushing like an idiot now. Stupid, stupid, don't give him any ideas that he affected you! You just got over the kiss incident you don't need another one.

"I would love to see Shippo tortured, but I have to go tune my guitar. I'll see you two later." Stepping around Kagome, Miroku left with the memory of Kagome's flushing face.

Getting her flushed cheeks in check, Kagome let an evil grin spread across her face. Her shoes, thankfully, were really slippers made to think they were shoes. The soles were a tough fabric that normally made quite a lot of noise when walking, but if you place your feet correctly you could walk up and down a creaky flight of steps without a squawk. Tip toeing over to the locker she snickered quietly, gripping her hand onto the latch, she swung the door open and put out her arm, catching Shippo as he tried to run by.

"Nu uh, uh Shippo dear. Miss Kagome wants to speak with you."

"Can't we just forget about everything and love each other like before?" Shippo chirped out, to scared to say anything loud.

"No. Now come along and be good, or I'll make it twice as bad." Kagome latched her hand onto his wrist dragging him out into the hall and into the girls dressing room, that was located two doors down. Slamming the door shut she started her revenge.

* * *

All was quiet in the building when a loud girly shriek pierced the halls. Looking around the employees tried to pin point the noise, only to shake their heads and go back to work when they saw a blue haired man in a dress run by. Kids these days.

* * *

A.N. There I updated… Yes I know short but oh well. Oh Christie is based off of horsie890. She is so cool! 


	8. Orgy and Shoes

A.N. Well I have been gone for a while but some good things have happened and I wanted to write again. First when I took a test for driver's training I got only 4 wrong out of 100 problems and the teacher said it was the best grade so far. So that made my day and I got a review and it made me happy cause I was having writer's block, which is horrible. So if this chapter sucks then blame it on that and its short... so yeah...

* * *

**Act 7: Miroku is so cute!**

We come upon the scene of Miroku sprawled out on a couch in Kagome Higurashi's living room while wearing a drag out-fit. Black lace up boots, a black knee lank skirt, red top and a purple wig made up the ensemble. Muffled laughter was heard from where the stairs reached into the room then a bright flash followed by more giggling.

Groaning in mild annoyance, Miroku rolled over onto his back expecting to come into contact with more of his bed, but instead he rolled of the couch and fell to the floor with a loud oomph. Sitting up when he heard outrageous laughter and bright lights in his peripheral vision he swung around to see Souta with a digital camera snapping off pictures and another little boy that he didn't know the name of sit there giggling. When the two little kids saw that their source of amusement was awake now they quickly scrambled out of the room by way of fleeing up the stairs. Now this would have been fine by Miroku, no little kids to bother him as he woke up, but then he remembered that they had horrible pictures of him and there were computers with Internet access upstairs and they were evil enough to spread those pictures across the web. He had to stop them!

Running across the room as well as he could in boots with a two inch heel, he took off after the evil rugrats. After climbing up the stairs, he paused to listen for the tell tale sign of laughter to lead him to Souta and the unknown kid. The quiet giggles reached his ears and he slowly creeped down the hallway intent on not giving away his position. Stopping at Souta's door he expertly turned the door knob so that it didn't make any noise, then he slammed the door open scaring the occupants inside.

"AHHHHHH!"

Now, he knew Souta was young, but he didn't think his voice was that high when he screamed, taking a closer look he saw Kagome sitting on the floor at the end of the bed. But what really got him was the camera in her hands. She must have seen the drag pictures, man this was horribly embarrassing.

"Kagome, may I see that camera for a minute?" Miroku asked politely.

"Ummm... You know I think I'm going to keep it right over here."

"Fine. If you do not hand it over willingly then I will have to take it by force." Miroku stated. Crossing the room in a couple large steps, he stood in front of Kagome.  
Faintly he heard the door close and two pairs of foot steps trample down the steps. "We are all alone Kagome, no one to help you now!" He laughed dramatically to add effect.

"You know you don't look very threatening when you are dressed up as a hooker and you have old make-up crusted on you face..." Pointed out Kagome while trying to keep herself from laughing.

Miroku pouted. "It's not my fault, you picked out these clothes. And you were the one that wanted to go out on the town. And tell me again why I couldn't be the one to dress up as a guy?"

"Oh cause it was much funner this way." Chirped Kagome, making sure the camera was well away from Miroku's hands and eyes.

"Still wasn't fair. Now are you going to let me see that camera?"

"Oh yeah sure." Handing the camera over to Miroku she stepped pass him and walked out of the room.

"Ah ha! I have the pictures!" Turning the camera on he got ready to delete all the drag pictures of himself. Only to watch in horror as a screen popped up saying there wasn't any memory. She... she tricked him! She stole the memory card! He knew it was to easy to get the camera back.

Rushing out of the room he ran down the hall and banged on Kagome's door. "Kagome Lyn Higurashi! You had better let me in this instance or I will never talk to you again!" Miroku called out over his banging.

Laughter was his only response.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that day, Kagome, Miroku, and Shippo, who had stopped by earlier wondering when they were going to have another practice, were all sitting on the couch just staring into space and occasionally talking. When all of a sudden Miroku said, "Let's have an orgy."

Silence. Then...

BAM, CRASH, THUMP.

"Stupid pervert..."

* * *

The opening the door by turning the door knob silently is so much fun and I have scared my sisters so many times by doing that. So much fun!

The whole orgy thing is from this guy named Brice that was in my drivers training class.

Definition of orgy is three or more people with their shoes off... That is why I added Shippo, I couldn't help it!

Well, there is your new chapter and I had better get reviews or I'll cry!

Oh and funner is a word... Yes it is!


	9. Green Tea

**A.N. So yea, I expect someone to kill me soon. Cause I am a slow, lazy brat, and I have totally switched fandoms. Naruto is my new love.**

**Sorry Inuyasha, but you pissed me off with the filler after filler, and I couldn't watch you anymore. Oh yea and did I mention I have now become a crazy Yaoi**

**fan girl? Well if not then I just told you... Also if you do not know what yaoi is, I'll tell you. It is boys loving other boys and having a relationship and/or sex.**

**So if you don't like that then I suggest only putting me on story alerts and not authors. Or else when/if I start writing yaoi your mail box will have undesired content in it.**

**Well that's all I hope you enjoy this chapter. Oh another note, this chapter might be a little bit jumpy cause it's mostly thoughts and I can't keep my thoughts in line all the time in stressed situations. I don't know about anyone else but this is how my mind works and I figured I would make theirs work like that too!**

* * *

**Act 8: Become Lost In Me**

Sitting in an ugly off green, limeish colored, room, with orange chairs that had straight backings wasn't Kagome's idea of fun.

Actually her idea of fun had nothing to do with green. Maybe she could get someone to paint it blue.

Yea a pretty sky blue with a little gray. Gray like evil storm clouds and they could be over taking the blue and laughing at it's face!

That would be cool. And what would be cooler is if some people that were supposed to meet me ten freaking minutes ago would get their bottoms over here before I blow five gaskets and tell Christie that it's over and that I want to be anywhere else but here!

ARGH! Where are they!

* * *

Miroku looked over at Kagome's face trying to figure out what she was thinking.

He couldn't make out all of it, but what he could make out wasn't very good. If he went by the tick in her left eye anyways.

Why did she have to be so cute? Cute little ticking eyebrow!

So adorably jumping, I could huggle you if you were bigger and wouldn't get lost in the folds of my love! (1)

* * *

Seeing Kagomes' going bright red, Miroku figured that he better get something to take her mind off of whatever she was thinking about.

Looking around for something to distract Kagome, he spotted a tray with a tea pot on it and tea bags placed next to it.

Walking over to the tray he checked if the water was hot and proceeded to make green tea.

Giving the tea to Kagome after he tapped her on the shoulder -flying fists of doom hurt- Miroku proceeded to sit down.

Not one minute later, there was a knock on the door and Christie came in followed by the contest winners.

It took a couple seconds to process everything but when everyone did, there were yells of, "YOU!", "What the hell are you going here?!", "I stepped into the twilight zone", splashed tea and a fainted Kagome.

Peachy.

* * *

**A.N. See I told you someone is going to kill me soon! See look I gave you short crap! I'm sorry but it's twelve and soon I'll be leaving for TN for a vacation that won't really be a vacation cause I'm staying with my aunt and cousin who I have problems with -we have LOTS of differences- So I'm thinking that my A.N. is a lot longer than the chapter cough sorry about that. But hopefully I'm amusing? I'll try to get the next chapter out fairly soon. I won't take as long as I did before. Hope you all have a Happy Easter!**


End file.
